Last Thursday, Jessica walked to a school supply store in the morning and decided to buy a pen for $3.13. Jessica handed the salesperson $6.24 for her purchase. How much change did Jessica receive?
To find out how much change Jessica received, we can subtract the price of the pen from the amount of money she paid. The amount Jessica paid - the price of the pen = the amount of change Jessica received. ${6}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ Jessica received $3.11 in change.